


The Price

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [33]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, akificlets, magic!stiles AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 01:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Teen Wolf, Stiles - magic, relinquish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Price

It’s the first thing you learn, and the easiest thing to forget.

Everything has a price.

The world swam in and out of focus, colours seeping to monochrome and then into technicolour and back again. Stiles shook his head but didn’t stop running. One foot after another, lungs burning and eyes streaming, joints and muscles protesting as he jumped a low barricade and pounded along the asphalt, a straight line to his house.

Behind him, in the darkness, he heard the howl go up as the Pack tracked down Melissa’s attacker, the rogue monster with the human face and the glowing eyes. There was an answering howl, weaker and shakier, but there: Scott, howling back that his mother was still okay.

Stiles wanted to howl to the sky too, human voice a pale imitation of the real thing. He wanted everything to be all right.

He had no idea if the door was locked or not; he crashed through it, wood splintering. The house was quiet, foreboding, waiting. Stiles almost toppled over his feet, skidding to a halt on the hall rug.

There were a pair of boots, just visible around the edge of the sofa. Stiles crept forward, hands curled into fists, nails carving into the flesh of his palm, eight ragged crescent moons in blood.

His father’s face looked kind of peaceful; asleep and resting, eyes closed. The blood from the wounds was seeping into his uniform, marking all the places where Melissa had been torn ragged. Stiles had healed her, blind with terror, not thinking about where he was drawing wholeness and well from until it was too late.

Stiles lifted his head and screamed, howling into the night until his throat tore and his voice shattered and his pack came running. But it was too late.

Everything had a price.


End file.
